In FIG. 1, the epitaxially grown epitaxial layer on the substrate 100 includes a first compound semiconductor layer 110, an active layer 120 and a second compound semiconductor layer 130. The recombination of minority carriers may bring energy conversion when the current flows forward through the active layer 120 between the second compound semiconductor layer 130 and the first compound semiconductor layer 110, thereby the epitaxial layer is capable of emitting light. An ohmic contact layer 140 is on the epitaxial layer and serves to enhance the current diffusion and the contact between a first electrode 150 and the second compound semiconductor layer 130. A second electrode 160 on the first compound semiconductor layer 110 forms a current loop with the first electrode 150, the ohmic contact layer 140, the second compound semiconductor layer 130, the active layer 120, and the first compound semiconductor layer 110.
The light emitted from the epitaxial layer due to the energy conversion may go through the ohmic contact layer 140, and the light intensity may be reduced, since the ohmic contact layer 140 may block a portion of the light. Therefore, a light emitting device with improved light intensity is needed.